The Four Anthology
by kuroliv
Summary: Dan kita berempat akan selalu di dalamnya, sebagai pemilik semua rahasia. — Hyourinmaru/Shirayuki.


**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Beberapa sajak milik kak _Jacob_. Beberapa sajak milik_ku_. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Didedikasikan untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival Agustus **dengan tema: _OwnerXPowerXPower_. Saya mengambil PowerXPower = **HyourinmaruXSodeNoShirayuki**. Alternate Universe.

* * *

_._

_L__ayaknya batu yang ditetesi hujan__.  
L__ayaknya tanah yang tergerus air__.  
Layaknya sabun yang dihujat kran._

_Partikel rapat, tanpa rongga  
tak terkoyak meski dikeroyok jutaan butir air  
tenang, diam, sunyi tanpa elegi._

_Layaknya cinta yang kau rasa  
ia tak serta merta ada, timbul  
ia menggerus egomu, bencimu  
ia melunakkan partikel padat dalam hatimu._

_Layaknya para cendekia bertutur kata.  
Mendengar senandung cinta memang indah.  
Namun apakah harus percaya bila cinta semudah kau berkedip?_

.

* * *

**The Four Anthology  
**_plot by: _kuroliv; august 2010.

* * *

Hyourinmaru memandang tumpukan buku di hadapannya. Beberapa dari benda itu sudah terlipat dan usang, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat Hyourinmaru untuk membuka dan mencari sesuatu yang hilang dalam tumpukan buku tersebut.

Pemuda dengan rambut teal tersebut memindai bacaannya—sampai ia benar-benar memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terlewat dalam buku yang sedang ia teliti tersebut. Terkadang ia menyandarkan badannya dan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Oh tidak—dimana?" sahut pemuda itu seraya menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu berputar ke buku berikutnya. Kali ini buku yang ia sauhi adalah buku tertebal yang pernah ia dapatkan. Kira-kira duaribu halaman berada di setiap jilidan rapi itu.

Ia mulai memindai lagi. Tanpa ada kata lelah yang terbaca di dahinya. "Dimana—kemarin aku letakkan di antara buku-buku ini.."

Ia berganti buku lagi. Terus menerus, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Kesal rasanya.

Ia membuka tas ranselnya. Mengoyak beberapa barang yang mengganggu pencarian alat tulis di dalam ransel tersebut, kemudian menemukan sekotak penuh alat tulis yang ia butuhkan. Kemudian ia menyobek kertas dari _notes_-nya, dengan rapi tentu saja.

"Hhh, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku membuatnya lagi. Itu sajak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki—" sahut Hyourinmaru lagi. Ia mengeluh penuh penyesalan. "—andai saja kemarin aku tidak nekat meletakkannya di sini."

Ia menautkan alisnya, kemudian mulai bekerja dengan alat tulis dan kertas-kertasnya. Jika ia mulai bersandar pada kursi, saat itulah ia akan menggulung kertasnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Sajak-sajak yang ia buat hanya menjadi luapan emosinya untuk sementara. Yang berarti—ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang tertuang pada sajak itu.

Guratan penanya menari indah di kertas putih. Terkadang pula ia akan berhenti untuk mengetukkan pensilnya, lalu mulai bekerja membuat sajak lagi.

Menjauh dari Hyourinmaru sang pemuda tinggi itu, seorang gadis sedang mengamatinya. Diam-diam ia masuk ke ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi itu, seraya menyiapkan sebuah amplop biru muda yang diisi dengan secarik kertas.

Gadis itu juga memperbaiki tata letak ikatan di rambut cokelat panjangnya. Memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar.

"Engg, Hyourinmaru.." bisik gadis tersebut. Hyourinmaru menghentikan tingkah tulis-menulisnya, dan menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Sempat ia menaikkan sebelas alisnya ketika memandang gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Tobiume?" sapanya. Bola mata abu-abu indah Hyourinmaru bertemu dengan bola mata cokelat pekat milik Tobiume—yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka merindukan pandangan itu.

"Engg.. ya, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini.." Tobiume mengulurkan amplop yang berada di belakang tubuhnya pada Hyourinmaru. Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak melepaskan amplop yang sudah diterima Hyourinmaru dari genggaman tangannya.

"Haha—tidak usah kaku begitu, Tobiume."

Tobiume menarik lengannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyourinmaru. Setitik penyesalan datang dari raut wajah Tobiume yang tampak salah tingkah itu.

* * *

.

.

_S__eperti kumbang di jejaring labah-labah, begitu lekat dan dekat, terjerat tanpa syarat, tanpa perlu terikat, seperti itulah dirimu dalam benakku, menyerap semua saripatiku dan menggantinya dengan imajimu, mengubah gramatika logikaku menjadi wajahmu, memecah ritme kirkadianku menjadi namamu, dan yang paling parah: aku tak bisa melupakanmu._

_Padahal aku ingin, teramat sangat ingin._

_Sebab aku masih harus melukis diriku di planet ini, menatah puncak-puncak dunia dengan namaku, memuralkan wajahku dalam palung-palung samudra, menggoreskan tanda penaku di setiap benak manusia, dan yang paling penting: memastikan kamu menulisku dalam daftar orang paling berhargamu sebagai nomor satu._

_Sebelum semua mimpi itu menjadi, kumohon, buatlah aku melupakanmu._

_Sebab kamu terlalu membuatku teringat._

.

.

* * *

"Tobiume—ini untukku?" tanya Hyourinmaru tepat setelah ia mengakhiri bacaannya pada kertas tersebut. Mendadak rasa percaya dirinya meningkat terlalu cepat.

Namun Tobiume menggeleng. Memusnahkan segala kepercayaan diri Hyourinmaru yang membuncah.

"Lalu—untuk siapa?"

"Untuk hubungan kita," sahut Tobiume singkat. Ia mulai berani untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang berada di pikirannya. "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Tamparan keras menimpa hati Hyourinmaru seketika itu juga. Membuat pikirannya melayang pada beberapa bulan sebelum hari ini.

Ketika ia dan Tobiume mengalami hal-hal manis jika dikenang. Atau ketika ia dan Tobiume bertengkar, dan menyisakan kenangan pahit. Segalanya sangatlah indah di benak Hyourinmaru.

Mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan?

"Hm—" gumam Hyourinmaru begitu saja. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada masa lalunya dengan Tobiume.

"Bisakah? Atau kalau kita tidak bisa kembali—bisakah kau membuatku melupakanmu?" pinta Tobiume secara bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu menunduk, membuat helaian rambut cokelatnya berantakan untuk sementara.

"Ngg.. Tobiume.. maafkan aku," jawab Hyourinmaru menyesal. Sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat wajah Tobiume yang menunduk, dan memandang bola mata cokelat milik gadis mungil itu. Air bening menghiasi bola mata cokelat itu, tipis sekali.

"Ah sudahlah—hanya buat aku melupakanmu saja, bisa kan?"

"Akan kucoba," sahut Hyourinmaru hangat. Ia menautkan badannya pada badan mungil Tobiume, membuat warna kemerahan berpendar pada wajah gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, ya."

Tobiume pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyourinmaru. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, dan pergi dari ruangan perpustakan tempat Hyourinmaru berada itu. Pergi jauh.

"Tahukah kamu, bahwa kamu adalah seseorang yang membuatku bangkit?" bisik Tobiume perlahan, sehingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

_Aku adalah sekeping kecil mozaik kehidupan. Yang terlepas dan terhempas dari kumpulan kaca besar beraurora. Sendiri. Terpojok di keremangan barak yang terpencil. Terasingkan dari keramaian semburat warna-warni kehidupan._

_Kamu adalah sekeping kecil mozaik kehidupan juga. Yang bergabung dengan kepingan yang lain. Menjadi satu dalam mata air penghasil karya hebat yang bernama kehidupan. Dengan frekuensi kebahagiaan yang selalu tercermin di setiap bulirnya._

_Aku dan kamu merupakan kepingan mozaik kehidupan yang terpencar, terpisah dan sangat berbeda. Ketika matahari turun dalam jurang dan kamu bersinar lebih terang dariku. Mozaik kehidupan sepertiku hanya akan tenggelam di dasar lembah gelap._

_Ya, kita berbeda. Terang dan gelap. Bersinar dan gelap. Berwarna dan gelap. Karena aku tak pernah bergabung lagi dalam kaca beraurora sepertimu. Walaupun kita adalah kepingan mozaik kehidupan._

.

.

* * *

Hyourinmaru melepas kepergian Tobiume di pintu perpustakaan. Memandang gadis mungil itu berjalan sampai siluetnya benar-benar tidak terlihat oleh mata abu-abu Hyourinmaru. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali pada mejanya—dan pekerjaannya.

"Ah iya! Aku harus menyerahkannya sore ini juga!"

Lagi. Hyourinmaru mengetukkan pensilnya ke meja, membuat beberapa orang yang melintas di dekat pemuda itu bergumam tentangnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak konsentrasi, terkait dengan Tobiume yang baru saja bersamanya.

"Sedang apa, Hyourinmaru?" sebuah suara menyapanya. Suara yang dingin, namun lembut.

"Oh—Shirayuki. Kebetulan sekali di sini?" tanya Hyourinmaru setelah ia menemukan siapa yang menyapanya.

"Hm, ya. Aku menemukan _notes_ yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke perpustakaan. Entahlah siapa yang menulisnya."

Hyourinmaru menelan ludah. Ia juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang _notes_ yang diterima Shirayuki itu, bukan? Seperti raut berpura-pura, pemuda itu kembali mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya lagi.

"Sedang apa, Hyourinmaru?" tanya Sode no Shirayuki seraya mengamati tingkah Hyourinmaru lebih dekat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau mencari siapa yang memberimu _notes_ itu, bukan?" saran Hyourinmaru. Sebenarnya itu adalah saran palsu—agar Shirayuki tidak melihat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Ah iya, benar juga. Sampai jumpa, Hyourinmaru!" sahut gadis itu sambil berlalu. Rambut putih semu biru muda itu berkibar sempurna saat berbalik pergi.

Hyourinmaru melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah memandang Shirayuki pergi. Sesaat kemudian, ia membaca ulang pekerjaannya.

"Sudahkah ini semua cukup?" tanya Hyourinmaru—lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika ia mulai beranjak membereskan seluruh peralatan menulisnya, matahari mulai turun ke peraduannya. Memunculkan warna oranye cerah yang menyilaukan mata abu-abunya.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat—"

Hyourinmaru merogoh kantong celananya, mencari ponselnya untuk mempercepat komunikasi pada orang yang akan ia temui. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa nomor, ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi.." sahut pemuda itu seraya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Mau pulang bersama tidak? Aku tunggu di depan sekolah, ya."

Setelah bergumam berkepanjangan dan mengatakan 'ya' beberapa kali, hubungan komunikasi itupun ia putus. Melanjutkannya dengan berjalan cepat ke arah halaman sekolah.

Awan sore juga membuyarkan warna oranye dari matahari. Menambah indahnya suasanan sore yang bisa dilihat.

Halaman sekolah berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berada. Hanya tinggal melewati lorong ini saja, maka ia akan memandang hamparan luas lapangan sekolah.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut putih semu biru muda tampak sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar yang memperkuat kokohnya gedung sekolah. Hyourinmaru menghampirinya, membuat gadis yang semula menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Shirayuki, sudah lama?" tanya Hyourinmaru singkat. "Kupikir kau masih mencari orang yang menyuruhmu ke perpustakaan itu."

"Ugh, tidak. Ternyata itu hanya tipuan belaka," jawab Shirayuki seraya mengajak Hyourinmaru untuk berjalan bersama.

"Ngg.. tunggu. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini sebelum kita pulang." Hyourinmaru memberikan secarik kertas dengan tulisan latin yang menghiasinya—menambah kesan indah pada setiap huruf yang berdiri tegak di sana.

* * *

.

.

_Nanti, kalau matahari sudah mulai redup di tepian senja, kita bisa berjalan beriringan di setapak rumput yang kejinggaan, menggelar serbet kotak-kotak merah tua, dan menata segala yang kita perlukan: aku, kamu dan sekotak kecil warna biru muda._

_Kita tak perlu setoples biskuit yang menyisakan remah, pun tak juga seteko sirup jeruk pekat yang kemanisan, kita tak butuh radio dimana mereka berkoar-koar soal pertandingan bola yang berkejaran, dan kita tak butuh kamera untuk merekam tawa kita._

_Karena kali ini, biarkan hati yang melakukan semuanya._

_Kalau nanti awan sudah berarak bosan dan burung merindukan sarang, tinggal kita berempat, aku, kamu, Tuhan, dan sekotak kecil beludru warna biru muda, nanti kita akan berdansa sepanjang maghrib yagn menari di permukaan cakrawala dengan malaikat sebagai pemusiknya._

_Kita tak butuh kuartet jazz dengan trombon dan kontrabas yang keberatan, kita tak perlu nada melankolis dimainkan, kita hanya perlu Tuhan mengiringi cerita hati semata dan mempersatukan kita, dalam kubah miliknya yang disebut tata surya._

_Nanti, kalau aku sudah dewasa dan menjadi lelaki yang selayaknya, dan kamu telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang bercahaya, ingatlah, kalau hari ini senja diciptakan untuk kita sauhi hingga ke persimpangan malam yang berpelita._

_Dan kita berempat akan selalu di dalamnya, sebagai pemilik semua rahasia._

_Aku, kamu, Tuhan, dan sekotak kecil biru muda._

_Kelak, kalau senja benar-benar padam dan Tuhan benar-benar rela kita bersama selamanya, kau akan menemukan dirimu di sana._

_Dalam sebuah cincin yang tersemat dalam kotak kecil beludru warna biru muda._

.

.

* * *

"Mungkin aku tidak membawa kotak beludru biru muda—tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu, itu saja."

Shirayuki menoleh dan menatap bola mata abu-abu indah itu. Ia telah selesai membaca segala yang ada di kertas itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Di sini kamu menjelaskan bahwa akan memberiku kotak kecil beludru itu pada saatnya tiba, jadi tidak perlu sekarang kan?" sahut Shirayuki meyakinkan Hyourinmaru akan tulisannya. "Aku juga—menyukaimu."

Hyourinmaru hanya mendengus ceria seraya menggandeng lengan putih Shirayuki. "Boleh kan menggandengmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hihi—tentu saja."

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_Review? _Berkenankah?


End file.
